


Loneliness and Bickering

by Libika



Series: Juhaku Week 2015 [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff and Angst, JuHaku Week, M/M, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juhaku Week : Loneliness and Bickering</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness and Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> It's poetry time, babies!

Loneliness is nothing but black

Of crying out loud

And turning your back

To those who vowed

To save your soul

From depravity,

Even if it takes a toll

On their mind and body.

The white dragon knew it well,

And even more, as he fell.

Dark and cold,

Like stories , bitter and old.

A once upon a time

Where he lost his prime,

His small body scarred

His heart growing hard,

His eyes dull and empty

Even though they shone brightly.

_“Judal, you’re the same as her! You’re nothing more but her pawn, listening to her like a pet! You want me to join you? You think you understand how I feel? You don’t know anything! Don’t act as if you knew how I feel!”_

The black Magi had a broken mind

Waiting for someone to find

His body destroyed

And heart has empty as the void,

He found the white creature,

The latter’s mind in a blur

Looking at the rainy sky,

Longing to fly,

And the magician knew

Everything was true,

White and black were made,

Not to fade

But to unite,

In a hopeless fight.

_“You think you’re any better than me? You’re doing exactly what your mom wants you to do! You think I asked for it, huh? That I want to be tied to this bitch for the rest of my fucking life? I am offering you a change. Admit it for fuck’s sake. You’re strong, but compared to her? You’re a goddamn weakling.”_

They felt hurt and alone

Yet kissing on a golden throne,

They killed,

Beyond understanding, they were thrilled

As they filled,

The other, their life fufilled.

The witch, far away

Smile widening each day,

Watching them dance and play,

Laughing madly,

Face glowing with glee.

_They always fought, it wasn’t new. Even after their union, these fights remained. A way to remember the past, their suffering. To never lose their goal. They bickered over and over again, but deep down, they always understood each other. Always._

But despite their accomplishment

They did not wish for atonement,

Alone in a world full of hate,

Unable to fight their fate,

And even as they try to love,

Standing above

An ocean of corpses,

Among cries and losses,

Like moons in the evening sky,

And when they’ll die.

Unable to adore,

Misery burning their core,

They still had each other,

Making the pair stronger,

And in loneliness and bickering,

_Nothing will stop us from loving and killing._

 


End file.
